vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Belmont
Ayyy Guys! Simon Belmont 'is one of the protagonists of the ''Castlevania series and current general manager of BWA. He had a short stint in VGCW as a wrestler. In the ''Castlevania ''series '''Simon Belmont is a well known vampire hunter without peer. He was the star of many of the early Castlevania titles, including I, II, and IV. Simon Belmont was the heir to the renowned Vampire Killer whip and of the Belmont clan and became the most famous vampire hunter. He was born around the year 1669. At the age of 22 in 1691, he would be given the opportunity to prove himself worthy of his family's legacy. On Easter Day, Count Dracula had returned. He was reawakened by a dark order of humans on Easter Day during a dark mass in an abandoned monastery. He was the shittiest Easter Bunny. Simon slew Dracula's servants and then faced off against Dracula himself as his ancestors had. Unable to kill him in the battle and unbeknownst to Simon at the time, Dracula had managed to place a curse on a wound he inflicted on Simon's back. Unfortunately, said curse led to his untimely death and a very subpar sequel known as Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. This curse will carry over to the VGCW.... In VGCW Not even close to being Belmondo, Simon never won a match on his own merits during his entire time in VGCW. The only win he had was when Duke Nukem eliminated all three opponents in a six-man elimination tag after Simon and Donkey Kong had been eliminated. Both times he ventured in KOTR territory, he lost in first-round matches in humbling defeat. Outside of that, Simon was relegated to Rumble appearances. His best showing came in the first Rumble of 2013 when he eliminated a couple of men, including a lengthy struggle against Locke Cole, before getting thrown out himself. His biggest claim to notoriety has thus far has been his incredibly long entrance, in which he just staggers around for several minutes before drinking his holy water and getting in the ring, where he staggers around some more. He does look cool spitting out his holy water during his entrance, though. Several of his opponents claim to smell vodka when fighting him. He was protected from being considered the biggest jobber in the league for a while thanks to Vegeta, who for a time held a 0-9 record in singles, but when Vegeta won over Charles Barkley, Simon seemed to be well on his way to becoming one of VGCW's biggest jobbers. There was a glimmer of hope when Simon fought tooth and nail in his second KOTR first round match against Dr. Eggman, but the vampire hunter once again came up short. He did come within an eyelash of ending his losing streak and it seemed like the sun may yet have risen on Simon's career... What a Horrible Night to Be a Jobber ... but fate had other plans. Simon, hearing rumors that Dracula had once again been given flesh on or around 2013-02-10, headed to the ring thinking he was going to get an easy win and finally get a singles win to his name. But in spite of his background as a vampire hunter, Simon had nothing that could fell his arch enemy, even after hitting his finisher on the count three times. Dracula took control of the match after Simon's third finisher, finished him off and stood victorious. Simon hasn't been seen in VGCW since; apparently people lost faith in his abilities as a vampire hunter and sent Donkey Kong to take care of Dracula instead. Since then, Dracula had risen to the position of general manager of VGCW, Simon's absence could be naught but a grim portent. Whether he is dead, in shameful exile or even possibly in training, none expected Belmont's whip to be the force that would loosen the clutch Dracula holds on VGCW. Turns out their faith was correctly placed, as he left the Vampire Slaying to someone else instead for once. Simon Belmont quit wrestling soon after. Life After Wrestling Simon was later hired by Baz Mcmahon to manage VGCW's foray into the indie scene, becoming the general manager of VGCW: Arena. Soon after Baz Mcmahon's retirement, and with more creative freedom granted by the new VGCW management. Simon reworked VGCW: Arena into a new independent promothon called BWA. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery C5Jdw.gif